From Heaven to Hell and Back Again
by Artemis Trinity
Summary: Nakatsu's twin sister joins his school by using false records that says she's a boy. She wants to beat Sano's high jump records, and make Minami Nanba like her. How will this year at Osaka High turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi or it's characters. The only living being that can truthfully say that is Hisaya Nakajo, and I believe she is a goddess for creating the series…The only characters I own are the ones from my own creation.

Author's Note: Sorry, I know I've already written this once before but it has been two years since I wrote it and I was just recently reminded that I started it. I promise I'll try my hardest not to forget it this time. I am currently re-writing it because I think I got a little fire happy when I first wrote it and burned the rest of the story. I'll do my best to remember the basics of what happened. I've also re-written the first chapter because I'm pretty sure two years of high school English and a semester of Creative Writing has improved my writing skills.

WARNINGS: As my writing has evolved so has my vocabulary and I would like to warn you about foul language and possibly a slight bit of sexual conduct. I don't remember exactly what chapter the sexual conduct comes into play because I have been trying to catch up with myself and have been writing say ten stories at once. So, yeah, sorry.

A/N: The Italics are what is spoken in English. The (…) are thoughts.

From Heaven to Hell and Back Again

Artemis Trinity

Chapter 1

"School starts again tomorrow" Mizuki exclaimed excitedly as she, Sano, and Nakatsu were walking home from the "Osaka" restaurant

"Sano, what did you think of Osaka's food?" Nakatsu asked ignoring Mizuki's comment for the first time.

"It was okay," Sano muttered quietly.

Once they arrived back at the Osaka High dormitories the group split up. Sano and Mizuki went to their room as Nakatsu went to his own. It was already late and they needed their rest for the new term.

The next morning, at breakfast a young man, with blonde hair that stopped at his hips, was looking for a place to sit even with no one allowing him to sit with them. He headed toward Mizuki's table when Nakao tripped him. The poor blond not only fell but, landed face first in his food. "That'll teach you to get close to my Nanba-kun" Nakao exclaimed. The boy lifted himself into a sitting position and glanced around the room. Just about everyone was laughing at him.

The boy attempted to stand, only to get a surge of pain that shot menacingly from his ankle through his entire body. He winced slightly as he returned to his sitting position. He carefully took his right shoe off and examined the damage. His ankle was already starting to swell. Mizuki went over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

"_Damn bastard sprained my ankle,"_he growled as Nakatsu and Nanba asked kneeling beside the boy. "Are you okay, Nakatsu-san?" Nanba asked kneeling down beside the boy.

"Why are you asking me/' Nakatsu asked looking confused

"Not you, him. You two share the same last name" Nanba said.

"Just call me Souji, it's easier than confusing people," the boy said, "I need to get to class, I don't care if I'm hurt. It was my fault for not paying attention"

Souji sighted and stood up and limped out of the cafeteria. As he walked, he stripped off the soiled white shirt and his jacket to reveal a black T-shirt that Shuichi had given him as a birthday present.

-Ring-

Souji moved a bit faster trying to get to the class on time, with no such luck. He entered the classroom a good ten minutes after the class had started. "I'm sorry. I had a little…trouble this morning" Souji muttered quietly "I'm the new student, Souji Nakatsu."

"Oh yes, today we have a new transfer student joining our class. This young man is Souji Nakatsu. He just transferred back to Japan after studying abroad in America" the teacher said. Wait a minute… I recognize him now Nakatsu thought Although, if my thoughts are correct he is a she, and she is my sist…oh no… she didn't Souji walked over and sat beside him "Hello brother, dear" Souji whispered in his ear as he sat. She did Nakatsu thought with an angry and annoyed look. "What are you doing here, Souko? And how did you even get into this school?" Nakatsu whispered back.

"N.Y.O.B." Souji/Souko replied (A/N: From now on I'm just going to use Souko unless someone is saying her alias).

"I thought I got rid of you!" Nakao shouted angrily

"What do you mean 'got rid of'?" Mizuki asked Nakao directly.

"I thought he was running home crying to mommy when I tripped him this morning" Nakao exclaimed before he could catch himself

"So it was you? _I didn't know you could be so mean, and just because he passed Nanba" _Mizuki outraged, Souko was the only one who understood every word.

She must be really mad Sano thought

He's so cute when he's angry Nakatsu thought forgetting the intrusion that was his sister. "Uh… I don't understand you" Nakao said as Mizuki took a breath before yelling again.

"_So it's okay for me to like Nanba-san?_ _He's not attached to anyone?"_Souko asked.

"_Of course it is, he's not attached to anyone that I know of," _Mizuki said calming down "Are you related to Nakatsu?"

"Yeah he's my elder twin brother" Souko replied, ears ringing from all the yelling.

"So you're not an only child?" Sano asked, his question directed at Shuichi Nakatsu.

"I never considered her… him to be my sibling. To me she…he was more of an acutance" Nakatsu replied

"Big brother are you trying to insult me by calling me a girl?" Souko asked glaring at Nakatsu "Just because I have long hair it doesn't make me a girl"

"Can we please get class started?" the teacher yelled

"Yes" the class replied loudly

When the bell rang for class to be over Souko stood up and got a shooting pain up her (A/N: yes and she is being called a she now instead of he. I know it's confusing buy\t you should be able to understand) leg. She squeezed her eyes shut at the throbbing pain and balanced on hr left foot. As some of the pain subsided she looked down and saw that her ankle was purple and twice its original size. "That's not good," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki asked she heard Souko's comment.

"My ankle. Could you help me get to the infirmary? I mean, if it isn't too much trouble? I'd rather not have Shuichi carry me," Souko said.

"Yeah, sure thing, I was headed that way anyhow" Mizuki said letting Souko use her shoulder as a crutch.

When they arrived at the infirmary Dr. Umeda was sitting behind his desk. "Excuse me, Dr. Umeda…" Mizuki said as the doctor turned.

"Well if it isn't Mizuki and it seems you brought a friend with you" Umeda said as Mizuki set Souko in a chair and headed to the bathroom. "Now what seems to be the problem?" Umeda asked shutting the door.

"I sprained my ankle this morning" Souko said

"Let me see" Umeda sighed kneeling in front of Souko. He put some ice on it as looked her in the eye. "Now why are you in this school, little girl?" he asked

"I'm not a girl," Souko said hiding her nervousness with perfect precision, If I can beat a lie detector I can beat a doctor she thought.

"If you're a boy then why is your hair so long?" he asked thinking he could get her

"I have a twin brother. We're identical so I keep my hair long so people can tell us apart" she replied simply

"I hope you know you're not fooling anyone," he said. Souko stared at him, looking directly in the eyes. "I'm of the male gender. If you need proof I can get it to you" she said Granted I'm a master at hacking and was able to create a false birth certificate, social security card, and passport "What makes you believe I'm a girl anyway" she asked

"I'm gay so I can usually tell these things" Umeda replied returning the intense stare

"Sorry, you're not my type. Now, could you please finish up so I can go?" she said sounding just like a boy.

"I'll need your medical papers within a week" he sighed bandaging up her foot.

"I've got those now" she replied pulling a piece of paper out of her bag. She handed it to him. "Falsified information in a school is against the law," he said.

"You'll find out why I'm here soon enough" she replied getting up. Umeda nodded and handed her a set of crutches. "Stay off that foot for three days then come back and see me" he said. She nodded and the two girls left. _"Damn I was almost caught"_Souko said forgetting Mizuki knew English.

"Almost caught for what?" Mizuki asked. Souko smelled the air. _"Mizuki are you a girl?" _she asked. Mizuki looked at her wide-eyed. _"Does that damned doctor know?" _Souko continued. Mizuki nodded and stared at her.

"Actually the doctor isn't that bad, that is, once you get to know him," Mizuki said

"_Do me a favor and don't tell anyone I'm a girl. I'm not quite ready for the doctor to know yet," _Souko said

"No problem" Mizuki replied "Would you like to be friends?"

"Sure" Souko replied, "I like you well enough." The two headed to the dorms.

--

End of Chapter 1

A/N: It's pretty much the same as the last one but I changed it up a bit. I think I like this version over the last one. P.S. I think I'm going to get a bit creative with the disclaimers for the next chapters. If you have any ideas let me know. I've already got the next few chapters written but I need to type them up. So please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Artemis: I think we'll start with something simple.

Hokuto Umeda: (In a Romeo costume) Why am I here

Artemis: (grinning) Just wait

Akiha Hora: (In a Juliet costume, and is very excited) Romeo!

Umeda: (puking) What are you doing here!?

Artemis: (sweat drop) Will you two please read the cards?

Akiha: Is it a romantic love scene?

Artemis: Um… sure

Umeda: NO!! (runs out of room and back to the infirmary)

Akiha: Wait for me! (runs after Umeda)

Artemis: (shrugs) Guess I picked the wrong pair for this. Oh well, I don't own Hana-kimi, Hisaya Nakajo does. I only own the characters from my own creation.

A/N: The Italics are what is spoken in English. The (…) are thoughts. The bold is meant for emphasis.

Warnings: Foul Language, and maybe a bit of sexual conduct. Still don't know when that comes in.

--

Chapter 2

At dinner Mizuki helped Souko get her food. "Thanks for all your help Mizuki" Souko said as the two headed back to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Why are you on crutches?" Nakatsu asked as Souko and Mizuki sat.

"Because when dim-wit over there tripped me" Souko nodded to Nakao "I sprained my ankle"

"Nobody gets away with hurting my little si…brother 'cept me" Nakatsu growled standing up

"I'm only an hour younger than you, now sit down. I'll take care of him later" Souko said taking a bite of her food.

"No, he won't get away with it and I'll make sure he knows he can't hurt you and get away with it" Nakatsu started off.

"Shuichi sit your **ass **back down. I'm not some little kid who always needs protection anymore. I'll take care of him on my own" Souko growled, "You won't interfere unless you want to be beat with my crutches"

The whole table stared silently at Souko, amazed at how frightening she could be when she's angry. Not wanting to find out if she really would beat him with crutches, Nakatsu retreated to his seat. "I won't put up with being called a coward. Even you know I'm very good at payback, and humiliation," she muttered finishing her food.

"I think I like him," Nanba said referring to Souko but talking to the whole group. The group laughed. "You do know that it's because I talk to you that he's doing this right?" Souko asked quietly.

"Of course. He's mad because I prefer girls over boys" Nanba said Souko nodded.

"Oh well, I know the perfect way to get some people angry at him, granted it will involve you" Souko said grinning.

"Really?" The group whispered, all but Sano were listening

"He gets mad when people talk to you, right?" Souko asked. The group nodded as she smiled devilishly. "Just think of what would happen if I were to give you a kiss, even if it were just on the cheek" she said.

"That would be mean" Mizuki said

"But it would be fun" Nakatsu replied momentarily forgetting that it was his sister's idea.

"So are you game?" Souko asked. Nanba nodded "Okay, we'll do it when the bell rings. After the kiss we'll take separate ways to get to the dorms, since I'll have to visit Dr. Umeda and get some painkillers anyway" she said. Nanba nodded again. She made it seem as if she was flirting with Nanba as they plotted.

Once the bell rang everyone got up. Nakatsu got stuck with clean-up duty as Nanba came around and helped Souko out of her seat. "Thank you Nanba-kun" Souko said once she was standing on her left foot. She had one hand on Nanba's shoulder as she grabbed her crutches with the other. "You're very kind," she said just loud so Nakao could hear from just behind Nanba.

She gently pressed her soft lips to Nanba's cheek not releasing him. Nanba, who wasn't sure why, blushed ever so slightly. Nakao saw the gesture and rage began to boil in his blood, jealousy twinkling in his eye. Souko pulled away from the pale, flushed cheek and smirked at Nakao as she started off in Nakao's direction. Nanba left in the opposite direction.

Once Nanba was out of the room Nakao slid a chair in Souko's path. She smirked "You'll have to try harder than that lover boy" she said bushing off the ground with her good foot and landing gracefully on the opposite side of the chair. "Would you really try to injure the same person twice in one day?" she asked glaring at Nakao as a few boys that were still in the room turned to see what was going on. "He's mine so back off" Nakao growled. Souko laughed. "There's a poem I wrote at my previous school that you may like to hear kid" she said, "It's very short but it's a poem all the same. It goes like this 'I'll say this once, so listen well, For jealousy will send you straight to hell. Your feeble attacks on me are such a bore, But remember this, All's fair in love and war'" she recited her poem and walked away laughing evilly. Nakao angrily frisbied a tray in her direction cursing under his breath. The tray missed its target and hit the door. "Are you trying to kill him?" one of the boys shouted at him.

"No, I was just angry" Nakao replied as Souko exited the room.

She went to the infirmary and got some painkillers. After she took them she decided she was going to visit her brother. She didn't bother knocking and walked right in. He wasn't there, but Kayashima was. "Oh, hello. I didn't know my brother had a roommate" she said bowing in greeting. The boy stayed quiet. "Do you know where Shuichi is?" she asked.

"He went to Ashiya and Sano's room" Kayashima

"I see. It's nice to meet you, I'm Souji Nakatsu" Souko said "But you can just call me Souji"

"I'm Taki Kayashima" the boy replied.

"So big brother is visiting Mizuki, eh? Would you mind if I hung out here. I kinda don't have a room yet. I planned to make Nakatsu share his bed" she said.

"You have an aura that I haven't seen before" Kayashima said

"Eh?" Souko asked confused "You can read auras?"

"Yeah, yours is whole mix of emotions though, it's hard to read" he said

"It's because I have a mix of emotions going through myself at the moment. It should be mostly despair and anger though" Souko replied "I've had a lot of that lately"

"You're a very interesting person" Kayashima replied.

"Thanks" she said smiling. Nakatsu entered the room. "What are **you** doing here?" he asked staring at Souko. She cocked her head at her brother and smiled sweetly. "Big brother, can I sleep with you?" she asked cutely.

"Why would I let you do that?" he asked "You haven't asked that since we were seven"

"But I don't have anywhere to stay right now. I could stay with Nanba if you would prefer" she said, she knew this would get him.

"No! Okay you can sleep in my bed with me" he sighed. Kayashima smiled as Souko hugged her brother. The two laid on the bed, Souko in her brother's arms. "Big brother" she whispered

"Yes?" he asked quietly

"Thank you" she replied as she fell asleep

--

End of Chapter 2

Please review and possibly give me ideas for the disclaimers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry guys I was notified by Kuroi.Ookami-chan that I put chapter 3 of my fruits basket fanfic on this story. Here's the real chapter 3 of From Heaven to Hell and Back Again

Disclaimer: Nakatsu: (wearing a pink tutu) why did I get volunteered to do this?

Artemis: Cuz I'm the author and at the moment you have to do what I say

Nakatsu: Says who?

Artemis: Says me. Now read the card I gave you. Plus if you do it I might get you a kiss from a certain someone.

Nakatsu: Really? I'll do it. Um… Artemis doesn't own Hana-Kimi or any of its characters. Now when will I get that kiss from Mizuki?

Artemis: (smiles evilly) I lied. Please read on before Nakatsu decides to drowned us in his tears

Nakatsu: Waaaaa…. (runs away)

A/N: The Italics are what is spoken in English. The (…) are thoughts. The bold is meant for emphasis.

Warnings: Foul Language, and maybe a bit of sexual conduct. Still don't know when that comes in.

--

Chapter 3

The next morning the two boys awoke to Souko moaning in her sleep. At first they didn't know what was going on until they heard the actual words. "No…" Souko said quietly "Please… don't" she was quiet for a few moments. Tears began to fall from her eyes and leak down her already tear streaked cheeks. "Sou-chan?" Nakatsu whispered wiping away one of the tears. She flinched slightly at the touch. "Don't…" she muttered. She bolted straight up into a sitting position "Don't touch me!" she shouted breathing heavily.

"You're having those nightmares again, aren't you?" Nakatsu asked as Souko calmed down. "Sou-chan, you should have told me sooner"

"Damn," she muttered, "If I told you then you would have made me go back to that quack"

"You're having nightmares about him, then you join an all boys' school. How does that make any sense?" Nakatsu whispered staring at his sister.

"I have my reason for coming to this school" she said

"You're still trying to become a high jumper, aren't you?" Nakatsu asked, Souko nodded "You know in order to do that you'll have to cut your hair"

"That's just it. I can jump with the long hair. I've figured it out" Souko said, "All I have to do is get on the track team"

"Are there any other reasons?" Nakatsu asked

"I was also hoping to help Sano-san to jump again. And I…uh…" she started looking down at the floor.

"And you what?" Nakatsu asked staring at her

"I'm afraid," she said standing up and grabbing her crutches.

"You're afraid?" Nakatsu asked "Of what?"

"**He's** getting out in three days" she replied heading to the door. It took Nakatsu a moment to figure out whom she was talking about.

-Flashback-

Three years ago. Souko was sick and running a high fever. "Shuichi" Souko called from her room. Nakatsu and an older friend entered the room. "What is it Sou-kun?" Nakatsu asked

"Do we have medicine?" Souko asked her face was flushed from the fever and sweat.

"I don't think we do but I can go get some for you?" Nakatsu replied. Souko nodded smiling slightly. He left Souko to be watched by his older friend while he went to go get the medicine.

When he returned his sister didn't have any clothes on. Her pajamas were ripped up and across the room. His friend was pulling up his pants ignoring Souko's crying and not noticing Nakatsu's return. "Shut up, will ya" he shouted angrily "You tell anyone and you'll die"

"What did you do to my sister" Nakatsu yelled dropping the bag. Souko wouldn't say anything. "I didn't do anything" the boy replied smirking "Even you said she was a nuisance. I was just helping"

"What did you do to my sister!?" he shouted grabbing the boy by the collar. He saw the bruises forming on the exposed Souko. "You raped her," he shouted slamming the boy against the wall.

"Don't say it that way, it sounds so vile" the boy said, "I prefer to say I was simply borrowing her body." The boy had an evil look in his eyes

"Jin, you're a bastard," Nakatsu shouted as his parents returned.

"What's going on?" his mother asked as Nakatsu pinned Jin so he couldn't move.

"Call the police" Nakatsu said.

"What happened? Is he a thief?" his dad asked "Isn't he one of your friends?"

"He is no longer a friend of mine" Nakatsu started "He's the worst kind of thief. He stole Souko's virginity"

"He what?" his mother asked franticly as their dad ran to call the police.

Jin was taken to the police and was put in jail. He was given four years with parole. He swore that he would get her once he got out. It took Souko a year to trust anyone, even her family.

-Present-

Nakatsu left the room in search of Souko. "Sou-chan?" he called searching the halls. He found her in the infirmary. "Sou-chan" he said upon entrance. He saw Dr. Umeda sitting in his char with Souko standing in front of him. "I'll tell you why I'm here" she said, "I'm here because I want to be a high jumper. I want to help Sano-san get back to jumping as well"

"There's more too, it isn't there?" Umeda said slyly

"Yes" Souko said nodding "I- I feel I need to be near my brother. I- I don't wish to be found by someone who will be searching for me in three days"

"And may I ask what happens in three days" Umeda asked confused.

"Someone who hurt me in more ways than one is getting out of jail. He swore his revenge" Souko said as tears dripped from her eyes.

"Souk… Souji, you don't have to say anymore," Nakatsu said embracing his sister.

"No, Shuichi I do. I refuse to leave this school no matter what you do to me. I'm not like most girls. When I say I'll do something I mean it. If you try to make me leave, I promise, before I leave campus I'll knock you into next week" she said balling her hand into a fist.

"Don't worry I won't tell. Damn, you girls are no fun. If you said that you would do anything to keep me from telling then I would have had you expelled" Umeda said

"You obviously don't know my sister. She goes by a code of 'knock heads now, ask questions later'" Nakatsu said

"Nii-chan" Souko said smiling at his comment.

"Alright, you can stay" Umeda said "Now, Get out!" Souko and Nakatsu smiled at the doctor and left the room. "Who would have thought a threat would have worked with Dr. Umeda" Nakatsu said smiling

"From what I can tell from our first meeting is that he is very twisted" Souko said "He probably likes being beat"

"You shouldn't say things like that," Nakatsu said

"I call 'em like I see 'em" she shrugged stopping at the door.

When they sat down the group looked at Souko. "What?" she asked noticing all eyes were on her. "Is it true that you want to be a high jumper?" Mizuki asked. Souko smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would like to do the high jump but nobody will accept me with my long hair" she said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just cut it?" Sano asked in a 'isn't that obvious' tone

"Yeah, but I refuse to cut my hair" she replied, "My hair is the only thing I like about myself."

"You sound like a girl" Noe said

"And your point is?" she asked "I like my hair, so what? It's not like I can cherish my body"

"Why not?" he asked

"That's not important. What is important is I like my hair and anyone who tries to make me cut it will get decked" she said holding her fist in front of her face.

"Okay" Noe said, "I'm sorry I asked"

"They're timing the hundred meter dash today" Nakatsu said setting a tray in front of his sister.

"Cool. Hey nii-chan, I have a question" Souko said

"What?" Nakatsu asked sitting beside her.

"Are you gay?" she asked

"WHAT!?" he shouted as the group laughed "How could you ask me something like that?"

"It was a simple question" Souko said "I've never seen any of your lovers before so I was curious"

"I'm not gay," he said.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, nii-chan" she said flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Sh-shut up, Sou-chan" Nakatsu said. His face was bright red and the group was laughing at him. "Fine, I'll be nice Shi-shi" she said

"Shi-Shi?" Nanba asked

"It's what I used to call him when we were younger" Souko said

"Don't call me Shi-shi," he complained

"Hey nii-chan, I hear you guys have parties with alcohol," she whispered leaning into her brother.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked

"I want to go to one" she replied.

"No, you're too young" Nakatsu said

"**Excuse** me, what the hell do you mean **I'm **too young?" she asked, "If I recall correctly I'm only an hour younger than you"

"Come on Nakatsu, just let him. We're having a party tonight" Sekime said

"I'll come" she replied "Where?"

"Ashiya's room" Sekime replied

"Mizuki, is it okay if I come to the party?" Souko asked

"Yeah, most people don't ask. They just show up," she said smiling.

"Nanba, I'm gonna go off campus for a bit after school" Souko said

"Okay" Nanba said nodding as the bell rang.

The group headed to class. Souko didn't really care what was going on in class. She was sitting quietly until she sifted her foot and knocked her ankle on the medal part of her desk. She winced and leaned down to rub her ankle and fell on the floor. 'That hurt" she said pushing herself up off the floor

"Are you okay Nakatsu-san?" the teacher asked

"Yeah, I'm just a bit spacey" she said returning to her seat.

"You didn't hit your head did you?" he asked

"Nope, oh and by the way, you can just call me Souji, otherwise you'll confuse my brother" Souko replied. The teacher nodded and returned to teaching.

When the bell rang everyone stood up. Souko was grinning. "Gym is next" she said excitedly

"You don't plan to run with your foot like that do you?" Nakatsu asked

"Why not?" Souko asked, "I can use my crutches, it's more of a challenge"

"You'll have to talk that over with the teacher" Nakatsu replied

"Okay" Souko said as they arrived in the locker room. Souko took off her long pants and the uniform top and jacket and left the locker room. "Coach" she called walking on the field, she was referring to the gym teacher who didn't answer. She stopped behind him. He was looking at his clipboard and getting ready for the timing. "Coach?" she said again tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to her. "What is it Nakatsu?" he asked

"I'm injured but I want to be timed today" she said

"You can't run on a sprained ankle," he said

"No but I can use my crutches, they'll slow me up a bit but I would like to do it" she said

"Suit yourself" he replied

"Thanks, coach," she said

"I'm not your coach," he said

"Oh, sorry. In America we usually call the gym teachers 'coach'. I didn't mean to offend you," she said

"It's cool" he replied as everyone else joined them on the track. "First three up" the gym teacher called. He timed each runner, then Nakatsu, Souko and Mizuki stepped up. "You ready to be beat onii-chan?" Souko asked being the only one to be standing up.

"You think you can beat me?" Nakatsu asked

"I train hard everyday" Souko replied, "I've improved my speed significantly"

"You're on" Nakatsu replied as the teacher blew the whistle. The three took off. Souko and Mizuki passed Nakatsu and tied at the end. "You're pretty fast," Mizuki said as they stopped.

"Yeah, I'm faster without the crutches" she replied, "I've been training for years. Sano-san has been my inspiration"

"He's mine too," Mizuki said excitedly

"He jumped so beautifully. I've got a clipping from every paper and magazine he was in" Souko said

"So do I" Mizuki replied

"Who would have though we'd have so much in common?" Souko said

"So why did you join this school?" Mizuki asked

"I wanted to help Sano jump again," Souko said

"Really? So did I" Mizuki said, "We could be related"

"I know but I also want to be a high jumper. Do you know who I need to talk to?" Souko asked

"Why don't you go down to the track team when you're healed. By the way, you may wanna be prepared, rumors spread fast" Mizuki said "I learned that the first time I ran, I got chased by every sports team around"

"Thanks for the tip" she said as the bell rang for class to be over. Everyone went to get changed then headed for their next class.


End file.
